The Raven Claw
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: AU Fic. What if the sorting hat had sorted Harry (and another main character) into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor and Slytherin? How would that change things as we know them to be?


The Raven Claw  
  
Summary: An AU of the Harry Potter universe in which Harry Potter was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.  
  
A/N: Yeah...if you used to read my stuff long, long ago, you may remember I started a story just like this, but removed it to re-write it. Well, it's been almost a year since then, but I have finally gotten around to re- writing this story. Another quick note is, if you read the first version of this story, Draco will still be put in Ravenclaw. So deal with it. ^_^ OH! Before I forget, I can't find my copy of HP and the Philosophers Stone, so the sorting will not be the way it was in the book, only major characters will be sorted.  
  
NOTE// This story picks up right after the sorting hat finishes its song, so we begin right away with the sorting. As mentioned above, only the major characters are shown being sorted, and some characters have been moved into different houses (Hannah Abott, Draco Malfoy - for example). Since I don't have the book, I can't remember who was put into each house, so please don't complain if a certain character is in the wrong house.  
  
***** The Raven Claw - The Sorting Hat *****  
  
Professor McGonagall stood next to the hat and began to call names.  
  
"Abott, Hannah!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Harry turned his head as the Ravenclaw house erupted into applause. He felt his stomach flip...which house would he be in? What if he was put into Slytherin? He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the sorting continue until Ron poked him. Harry glanced at Ron, and rubbed his side.  
  
"Sorry, but it's that insane Granger girl, she's being sorted!" Ron whispered. Harry turned his attention to the bushy haired girl who made her way to the sorting hat. She sat down, and moments later, the sorting hat yelled her house.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ron groaned "Not Gryffindor...she should be in Slytherin! Know it all!"  
  
Harry grinned, and turned his head so Ron couldn't see him. He turned his attention to the Gryffindor table this time, which was now cheering again, a boy named Neville Longbottom had been sorted into it. He wondered mildly if he would be sorted into Gryffindor. It didn't seem like a bad house at all.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
Harry looked up to see Malfoy sit down. The sorting hat was placed on his head, and seemed to take its good long time sorting Malfoy. Draco frowned at whatever the sorting hat said to him, then he smiled. His smile became an odd sort of look...a cross between being scared and angry, and it finally settled on a sort of resentful agreement as the hat screamed "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw house began to cheer, as they now had three new Ravenclaw members...the other houses already had at least five new members in a house. Harry wondered if that always happened. Ravenclaw seemed like a great house in his opinion, smart and clever members. He noticed, after a moment of staring, that Ravenclaw (as a whole) had less members that all of the other houses.  
  
"Patil, Padma!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
That made four new Ravenclaw members, six new Hufflepuff house members, five in Gryffindor, and six in Slytherin.  
  
"Patil, Parvati!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the Sorting Hat. Whispers filled the Great Hall, and almost everyone in the Great Hall (whether they were in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or a Professor) tilted their heads and shuffled around to get a better look.  
  
Harry felt as if every person at Hogwarts was staring at him (actually, they were, but Harry didn't know that). Suddenly, everything went black as the sorting hat tilted over his head. A voice suddenly whispered in his head. "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, very, difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?"  
  
Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'  
  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice, "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness."  
  
Harry continued to grip the stool, and his mind was racing. 'Put me anywhere but Slytherin! Please!' The hat feel silent for a few moments. Harry wondered if he had insulted it.  
  
"Oh, no, dear boy. I'm used to people begging to be placed into another house. However, I have chosen where you will be, and your mind will be put to the test there. Welcome to your new house - RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat yelled the last word, and the Ravenclaw house began to cheer.  
  
Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw house, looking utterly pleased with himself. 'At least I'm not in Slytherin...'  
  
Harry sat down at the table and by the time that the Great Hall had calmed down, the sorting was over. Harry looked at his fellow Ravenclaw first years. Five of them in all, he noticed in amusement, not very many compared to the other houses. Hufflepuff had ended up with eight new first years, Slytherin with seven, and Gryffindor with eight as well.  
  
Harry looked over his four fellow housemates. Padma Patil was sitting on his left. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was about as tall as Harry, and had some freckles on her nose. She seemed to be very reserved, and looked like she was itching to go and read, but also seemed like she had a good sense of humor.  
  
Terry Boot was tall, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and very tan skin. He seemed to love to joke around, worshipped practical jokes, and was very funny. Harry found himself laughing along with everyone else as he impersonated Professor Snape.  
  
Hannah Abott was short, with dirty blond hair that fell to her shoulders. She had the type of skin that made her look like she was always blushing. She was much more quiet than Terry, but not as quiet as Padma was, and she always seemed happy.  
  
Last but not least was Draco Malfoy. He had blond hair (so blond it looked silver at times), gray eyes that seemed to darken when he was angry, and lighten when he was happy. Draco seemed to be the loner of the group. Even when he was around all kinds of people, Draco still seemed to look alone.  
  
The feast continued for about another hour, in which Harry, Hannah, Padma, Terry, and Draco were introduced to the older house members, the house ghost (The Grey Lady), and were told the password to the dorm ("Camelot").  
  
Professor Dumbledore then stood up and motioned for everyone to be quiet. He then had all of the students sing the school song ("Choose your own tune"). Finally, he made some announcements, and sent the students to bed.  
  
*****  
  
The first years followed the Fifth Year Prefects (Adrian Boot, and Jamie Holmes) up to a statue of Merlin. They watched in awe as the statue moved and turned to Adrian. "Password?"  
  
Adrian turned to Merlin and grinned. "Camelot."  
  
Merlin nodded and the statue began to rise. Soon enough, what looked to be a wizard version of a lift appeared. Jamie looked over her shoulder at the first years and smiled. "Follow us!"  
  
Terry, Padma, and Hannah followed them into the lift, and disappeared down to the common room. Harry went to wait for the lift to return, but Draco stepped in front of him. "Potter...I want to talk to you." Harry started at him, but nodded his head.  
  
"Excuse me...but will you be long?" Merlin asked mildly. Draco shook his head, so Merlin waited and the lift began to return.  
  
"Potter, I know you probably don't care, and you probably won't want to listen to me, but I'm going to go ahead and say this anyway. I really meant what I said on the train, I would like to be friends...but only if you want to." Draco looked at him.  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment. Then he nodded at Draco, they might as well be friends, seeing as they would be in the same dorm for the next seven years. "Yeah, I would like that."  
  
Draco nodded back to him, and they both grinned. Both boys turned around as Adrian yelled back up the steps. "Potter! Malfoy! Get down here or your finding your way around here by yourself."  
  
Harry and Draco ran over to the lift and talked as the lift began to take them down.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to Terry screaming at Adrian. It seemed Adrian and Terry were brothers (Harry could not understand how he had not noticed last night, they looked almost identical), and Adrian delighted in torturing his younger brother.  
  
"ADRIAN! STOP IT!"  
  
"NO WAY, LITTLE BROTHER!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Harry jumped out of bed, and tried not to laugh at what he saw. Terry was tied to his bed, and hovering above him was a *tub*, not a bucket, of ice water. Every time Terry screamed the tub would start to turn over, and the ice water would start to drip on him, which caused him to scream even more.  
  
Harry, managed to keep from laughing, Draco, on the other hand...was not so lucky. He burst out into laughter along with Adrian, and grinned. Adrian noticed that Harry was not laughing, so he decided to try even more.  
  
Harry began to laugh finally, and the laughter and screams in the boys dorm drew some of the other students over to the dorm. One of which happened to be Jamie Holmes, the Percy Weasley of Ravenclaw, and also, much to the delight of Terry (she was the only person who could keep Adrian in line), Adrian Boots girlfriend.  
  
"ADRIAN!" Adrian whirled around, and forgot to keep his eye on the tub of water, causing it to turn over fully, and dump all of the ice water on Terry. Jamie screamed at Adrian as Terry just screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jamie waved her wand and the Terry and his bed became dry. Another wave, and Terry was untied. He immediately lunged at Adrian, who ran out of the room, not in fear of Terry, but in fear of Jamie.  
  
"Jamie! I was just JOKING!"  
  
The group of people disappeared after Jamie and Adrian, and Terry blinked. "I hate my brother!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed, Terry!"  
  
*****  
  
About twenty minutes later Harry, Terry, and Draco met up with Hannah and Padma. Padma stared at Terry before snorting. "It seems I would have thought you could at least wait ONE day before getting into trouble."  
  
Terry gaped at her. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything yet!"  
  
Padma glared at him. "What would you call that horrible display this morning!"  
  
"THAT WAS ADRIAN!"  
  
"Sure. Like you didn't do anything to provoke him. I know you, Boot, I've known you since you were five." Padma gave him one last glare before stalking down towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Hannah gave Terry a small smile before running after her.  
  
"I hate Adrian. I hate girls." Terry walked over to the wall and banged his head off of it. Draco and Harry looked at each other, they really hoped the next seven years of putting up with Padma and Terry wouldn't be like that. Harry pulled Terry away from the wall, but not before Terry had one last yell.  
  
"Most of all...I hate Padma Patil!"  
  
*****  
  
That would be chapter one of "The Raven Claw." If people like the first book, I will continue it to follow through all seven years of Harry as a Ravenclaw. This story is an AU of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. So, while some of the events will be the same, others will be different. Also, to Ron and Hermione (and the rest of the Gryffindors) will be shown throughout the book (and series if I continue this) but will not play a major part. 


End file.
